Blessed Because I Have You
by STANathanXOox
Summary: A Mia/Andrew fic. Mia and Andrew get married and this is how the Queen and Prince Regent get along in Genovia.
1. Chapter 1

**ALRIGHT SO THIS IS MY FIRST EVER TRY AT WRITING A PRINCESS DIARIES FAN FIC (I USUALLY WRITE CRIME DRAMAS) BUT I WAS RE-WATCHING THE PRINCESS DIARIES AND WAS STRUCK WITH THIS IDEA. I ALWAYS LOVED ANDREW AND MIA AND I DISLIKED THE WAY THAT ANDREW WAS TREATED. SO THIS IS MY STORY ABOUT HOW MIA AND ANDREW ENDED UP MARRIED AND WHERE THEY GO TO FROM THERE.**

Princess Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi stood in her beautiful wedding gown, hair done up in a beautiful up do, make up done to perfection, waiting nervously to marry Andrew Jacoby, Duke of Kenilworth. Her hands were shaking as she listened to the sound of voices in the hall. Her best friend and maid of honour standing beside her trying to calm her, her grandmother was there as well, giving her one final chance to back out of this arrangement. She shook her head, there was no way that she was giving in to the no good Lord Mabrey but she wanted to do this, not only for the throne but for her country, grandmother and her father. It was more of a surprise that Andrew had gone through with this wedding even after everything she had done. She sighed taking a deep breath as Joe stepped out of the cathedral and announced

"They're ready for you now Princess" Mia turned to her guard and trusted friend, nodding her head. She could do this. She could hear the music, there for the bridesmaids and the ring bearer, before it would change for her to walk down the aisle. She thought through everything that had happened in the last month since her return to Genovia. She'd gone from being a single awkward teenager who had newly graduated university to being told she had to find a husband or else she'd lose the throne. Honestly she'd lucked out with Andrew. He was kind, smart, funny and very good looking and he seemed to accept her flaws and all, something that none of her romantic partners had ever done before. And even better Lily approved of him, for once. As did her grandmother and mother. It was a relief really that she had found someone that had been so readily accepted by the women in her life. She felt her grandmother touch her cheek and looked up

"I'm so proud of you Mia. You have made me and your father proud but most of all through it all you have made Genovia proud. Whatever happens today we will be behind you every step of the way" Clarisse told her granddaughter a warm smile gracing her lips.

"I love you gran" Mia said throwing her arms around the monarch.

"I love you too Mia" she said before pulling back as she left to make her way to the seat taking a short cut through the side doors in the cathedral.

Joe stepped out and smiled to her

"How are you feeling princess?" he asked

"Nervous, but so wanting to do this" she told him with a determined look on her face

"To be expected princess" he said and she nodded before throwing her arms around him

"I'm sorry you're leaving Joe" she said and he looked at her slightly taken aback, seeing the puzzlement on his face she answered

"The maids know everything" she said and he nodded. Looking around before speaking

"Well then you must know that it wasn't Lord Nicholas who set you up with the camera crew" he said, now it was her turn to be confused

"How-?" but he cut her off with a smirk

"The maids know everything, princess" he said and she nodded, realising that Nicholas had been telling the truth. But still something was off about him, she may have thought he was charming, but he was also obnoxious and a little too self-assured. No matter how much she despised the idea of an arranged marriage her feelings for Nicholas were never very clear even to herself. At least she could see herself falling in love with Andrew. She smiled at the thought of her and Andrew spending more time getting to know each other, of course there was six months before her coronation date which gave them plenty of time to get to know each other and for them to really find out if they were able to work together harmoniously. She was ready to commit to it, to him and luckily for her that was exactly what was about to happen. Joe placed a hand on her shoulder and asked

"Are you ready princess?" when she nodded he said into his ear piece

"The princess is ready" and with that the doors opened revealing the guests on the other side of the door. She spotted Andrew quickly, and felt the smile spread across as she made her way down the aisle towards him. He looked handsome in his blue Air Force uniform, a grin on his face as he took in the sight of his bride. When she reached the alter, she handed the bouquet to Lily, who beamed proudly at her friend as Andrew took her hand and they made their way up toward the priest. As they walked together the short distance, Andrew leaned down and whispered in her ear

"You look beautiful princess. Are you ready to do this?" he asked. Feeling the blush rise in her cheeks and giving a slight nod she felt the reassuring squeeze to her hand before they finally came to a stop in front of the arch bishop. Who started the vows and wouldn't stop for anything, as a matter he skipped over the bit asking if anyone found the two joining in marriage to be unholy or unworthy and just jumped straight into the rest of the vows. Maybe her grandmother had tipped him off about Lord Mabrey and his quest to get his nephew on the throne, but whatever the reason she was grateful.

It was a beautiful joining and the vows were truly magnificent, as Andrew was told that he could kiss his bride, the crowd erupted into cheers of excitement and when they pulled back, Andrew grabbed her hand and they made their way out of the cathedral out to the royal carriage that would take them back to the palace for their wedding photos, the wedding ceremony wasn't for another couple of hours yet, back at the palace but half the wedding guests would be in the photos and immediate family where to be in the portraits. As they rode back to the palace, waving at the crowds ready to greet their now married princess and the soon to be prince consort. Exiting the carriage back at the palace they were taken to the throne room for the professional portraits, where they would be having the couple photos first before their families joined them. There were some posed ones before the two were allowed to choose their desired poses, most of which were the sappy kind that you saw a lot of on movie posters, but it didn't faze the two.

It was an hour and a half later when they finally joined their guests in the ceremony, which again was beautiful and decorated with such care and poise. They did their traditional dances, their first dance as newly weds, the one where she had to dance with the prime minister of Genovia, father daughter dance, which she danced with her step-father before they started a royal tradition the Genovian Square dance, a truly beautiful dance. Mia was escorted away just before midnight by Bridgette and Bridgetta to change into a more comfortable dress, they also warned her that her bags were packed for their honeymoon which meant that the two were ready to leave as soon as the clock struck midnight, heading straight to the airport so they could catch the special plane from Genovia to America, so that Mia could show him her birth country, something that they had decided would be a good place to visit. As the two made their way to the airport after saying goodbye to their new family and those guests that had stayed the whole night, Mia was now snuggled into Andrews' side dozing quietly. Andrew stared down at his wife, smiling happily, it had been a long day and she deserved to rest.

Arriving at the airport after the ride on the back of the carriage, Andrew stepped out of the carriage and held out his hand for his wife to take. Smiling at the thought I got out of the carriage, hand clasped in my husbands before making my way over to the private jet that was waiting for us. We made our way into the plane seeing that there were at least two guards with us. Two more would be there waiting for us, having flown ahead to make sure preparations at the consulate in San Francisco were adequate. Of course they were going to other places as well while they were on their honeymoon but most of their time would be spent on Mia's old stomping ground. But for now as she sat on one of the two seated couches on the plane, she smiled as Andrew took a seat next to her instead of sitting in another seat. He sat next to her and as if some magnet were pulling her to him she fell onto Andrew, feeling his arms around her as she began to drift off to sleep. The last thing she felt before drifting off was the kiss to her temple before he whispered

"Good night princess".

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHT SO I HAD A REQUEST FROM A COUPLE OF PEOPLE TO TURN THIS INTO A MULTI-CHAPTER FIC. WHICH I AM DOING. AND I AM SORRY IF IT TAKES ME AGES TO UPDATE AND WRITE THEM UP AS I AM CURRENTLY STUDYING, WORKING AND INVOLVED AT THEATRE SO IT IS DIFFICULT TO FIND TIME TO WRITE AS WELL AS UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVE, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

It had been five or six hours into the flight when I awoke. I was still tired but the soft breath that was being blown across my face had woken me and somehow it didn't irritate me the way I thought it would. Andrew had proven to me that even though we had been forced into this situation he was a caring person and he would be there for me no matter what happened. I mean he'd already been there and done that to me while I was being foolish with my heart and Nicholas was doing whatever he could to take the throne from me, and somehow that didn't scare me away from him either. Watching him as he slept I felt the uncontrollable desire to kiss him, something that had never happened to me before. Looking around to make sure that no one was in this particular area of the plane I leant over and placed a tender kiss on his lips, which became more passionate as he woke and wound his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him as he rose from the sleeping position we had been in.

"Mm, please wake me up like that every morning" he stated and I smiled

"Not every morning as this princess needs her beauty sleep but I will store that away for future reference" I said and he chuckled

"Good" he said leaning in and kissing me again.

"So how much longer until we are in America?" he asked and I smiled

"Another couple of hours dear sir" I said and he chuckled

"Dear princess if we were alone right now I would have my way with you right now but tis not the way and also that could be a bit awkward if anyone was to walk in on us. Though I do have many questions for you and I'm sure that you have many to ask as well" he said and I nodded, moving off of him into a more comfortable position facing him. We'd had a month of getting to know the little things about each other but now was the time to learn and get to know each other, given the fact that we had the rest of our life's together.

"What was your life like before you found out you were princess of Genovia and air to the throne?" he asked and I smiled

"You jump straight to the heart of everything don't you?" I asked and he smiled

"I'm sorry if that was too forward but I would like to know" he said and I nodded

"Don't worry about it. Well as you know I was born to the Crowned Prince of Genovia and you meet my mother Helen. I grew up in San Francisco, for 15 years it was just the two of us until my grandmother came to visit. She was never in my life and my father never was either. It wasn't until I meet my grandmother that I found out the truth as to who I am and who my father was. Since that moment I guess its been a roller coaster ride of emotions" I told him and he nodded

"What was Mia like before she found out she was a princess?" he asked and I cackled

"She was more awkward and clumsy than she is now" I said and he smiled, grabbing one of my hands,

"I don't think you're awkward Mia. Clumsy yes but clumsy, not entirely true" he said and I felt my cheeks darken with the blush.

"You didn't know me before I had speech and princess lessons" I said and he smiled, pushing my hair behind my ear

"I wish I had meet her" he said and I smiled.

"So what about young Andrew? What was life like for you?" I asked and he smiled

"I grew up in the country side, my mother and father shipping me off to boarding school from the time I started school until the time I decided to join the air force. I only ever spent the summer with my family and even then it wasn't very much time, I got to speak to my father occasionally but mother never really was interested in what went on in my life as long as it didn't affect her publically, being an only child who was brought up by nannies I felt that my parents didn't care much about me as a person. That is until I meet you, and then it seemed they were finally taking an interest in my life" he told me and I frowned, that seemed like such a harsh life to live, and from the resigned expression he had on his face I could tell that he wished he'd had more. And at that moment, I vowed to myself that when Andrew and I had children of our own that I would be as involved in their lives as my mother had been in mine, whilst doing my duties as queen, I couldn't imagine it being done differently.

We chatted until we arrived at the airport at LAX before getting on the private helicopter that would take us to the Genovian consulate in San Francisco, which was where we were staying for the first week of our stay, before we travelled the country for a week before we had to head back to Genovia for my first official meeting in Government as the next in line to the throne, as it was the start of the process for Clarisse to start taking a back seat and for myself to start taking the reigns as it were. But as the helicopter flew over San Francisco, I started pointing out all the landmarks and different places that we had to visit while we were here, Andrew spent the whole time with his arm around my waist and a happy and content smile upon his face, something that made my heart flutter as I'd never had the ability to do such a thing to anyone before. When we finally touched down in the Genovian consulate garden, Andrew got out of the helicopter and took my hand as I climbed out, before we were greeted by one of the house staff and a slow smile spread across my face as I saw Joe appear.

"I thought you were retiring?" I questioned and he smiled

"Well things change, besides I can't let our future queen and prince consort wondering around by themselves without any security, besides the queen granted me an extension with conditions" he said and I smiled, but raised an eyebrow at his meaning and his face spread into a full on grin

"The queen has agreed to be my wife" he said and I cheered before throwing my arms around him

"Oh Joe that is fantastic news" I said and he smiled

"I thought so too princess" he said returning my hug. Andrew who had remained somewhat quiet during the conversation cleared his throat before shaking Joe's hand

"Congratulations Joe. But I do have one question, how'd you get here so fast? We had a transfer in LA but you still seemed to have beaten us here" he queried

"After the queen agreed to marry me, she said that there was a helicopter waiting for me to get here as quickly as I could. They weren't sure I would get here before you but as it turns out, my ride landed about ten minutes before your own" he announced and we both nodded. It would be nice having a truly familiar face and confidant to turn to if anything were to happen, but it was also nice knowing that no matter what happened the two of us were safe with Joe around.

After making our way into the building Andrew and I were whisked away to the one of the suites, before being told that tomorrow was another day and being newlyweds we needed as much time together as was possible, though they told us it was all because we had had a long flight and we needed our rest. As I looked around the suite we were in I smiled, it was rather spacious and had a lounge, bedroom and bathroom, all intricately designed and beautifully furnished, though it surprised me that there wasn't two bedrooms in the suite usually when I had talked to Clarisse she had said that even when she was married to King Richard there were times even on their honeymoon when they had been separated due to different rooms being set up for them. I looked around nervously, thinking that Andrew would be the first ever man to see me for who I really was, see me and be with me intimately, if we ever got that far. After our conversation on the plane and the agreement we'd reached about not having sex until we both felt ready and were truly comfortable with each other I thought it would be awkward. But somehow Andrew made me feel less nervous than I thought, he stayed in the lounge as I changed before we swapped. I was sitting on the couch in my nightie when Andrew re-joined me pulling me close and whispering

"I know we promised, but I can't help but wonder what would happen when we finally make love to one another" he stated, a slow blush creeping its way onto his cheek and I felt the heat in my cheeks rise as well, not only because of what he'd just said but from the effects those words had on my body. He wrapped one hand around my waist while the other ran lazily up and down my back before I felt my breath hitch and the desire to kiss him rise. It was like his touch was sending jolts through me and I was being brought to life with every little touch, and somehow I didn't mind that we could be rushing this too much, hell everything else about our relationship had been forced upon us, because somehow I knew that with Andrew I was safe and protected and he truly wouldn't hurt me or do anything to risk troubling me. He cared and showed me that he meant everything he was doing, showed me that he was falling for me and that he was going to stand by me through out everything just in the way he looked at me and kissed me, held me and spoke to me. In all my life I don't think I had ever met anyone who could have made me feel or fall in love so quickly.

It was a little while after that both Andrew and I decided that we needed to head to bed. And for the first time in my life I was sleeping in a mans arms. It was a thought that made me nervous and giddy. And as I heard the whisper in my ear Andrew tightened his arms around my waist as he whispered

"Good night dearest Mia, sleep well my love" and I felt my heart swell at the fact that he had called me his love, feeling a warm feeling flutter in my chest as my eyes fluttered closed as I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**WELL I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS IS GOING NOW BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THIS IS GOING COMPLETELY AU NOW SO A WARNING FOR ALL OF YOU (WELL IT WAS BEFORE ANYWAY). I AM SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY BUT LIFE (AND UNI) KINDA TOOK OVER. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK (ALSO IF YOU CAN SUGGEST SOMETHINGS TO DO WHILE THEY ARE ON THEIR HONEYMOON IN AMERICA THAT WOULD BE APPRECIATED. I'M FROM NEW ZEALAND AND NEVER BEEN)**

I felt the shift beneath me as the warmth that had been wrapped around me all night moved, and sighed sleepily before opening my eyes and saw Andrew smiling at me. His hair was mused and his shirt was messed but it only seemed to make him look incredibly irresistible and I have no idea how I managed to keep my hands to myself all night if this was what he looked like in the morning.

"Good morning my love" he said and I smiled, feeling my heart flutter at the term of endearment.

"Good morning Drew" I said leaning in and kissing him as I felt his arms pull me closer. As we kissed I felt my legs wrap around his waist of their own accord and was surprised by the sudden surprise that was greeting me, and Andrew pulled back a blush on his cheeks and I smiled a little.

"I'm sorry Mia, perhaps we should be getting up to see what is happening this morning" he suggested sitting up bolt right in bed. The sheets fell and as he got up from the bed I felt disappointment sink in as I watched him retreat to the bathroom. It was hard to know which feelings I should be acting on but I knew that if things were this good between us then it wouldn't be long before we actually did the deed, something that didn't freak me out as much as it would've done had it been a couple of weeks ago.

At the breakfast table Andrew and I were sat next to one another and as we ate our meal we were playing footsies, which was very entertaining because every time we connected with one another we would burst out laughing and Joe would look at us with a raised eyebrow. After about twenty minutes he finally questioned

"Alright what is so funny?" and Andrew and I just burst into another fit of giggles, before we calmed I tried explaining

"We ar-are jus-st play-ing foo-tsies" I said and he nodded a small smirk on his face

"Right, well Princess Mia, Duke Kenilworth we have been told that the limo will be here to escort you around for the day in half an hour" Joe said and we both nodded, I smiled and thanked him and he nodded before getting up, leaving the table.

"So where are we going today?" he asked and I smiled shyly and felt a lump rose in my throat

"Well I have been asked to attend an event at my old high school but after that the day is ours, and remember we have a week here before we go to other places in America" I said hiding because I really truly disliked public speaking. Andrew reached out a hand out to lift my chin up so that he could look me in the eyes, complete sincerity in his expression and I felt my cheeks blush

"You can do it dearest, and I'll be there the whole time in whatever way you need me to be" he said and I smiled leaning over and placing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you Andrew" I said and he smiled taking my hand and squeezing it

"Always dearest Mia" he said and I smiled before turning back to my breakfast.

A little while later both Andrew and I were in the limo on the way to my old high school, something that I had always thought I would never have to do again or at least not until the 10 year reunion which I would've found an excuse to blow off. But it had been at the request of the newly appointed Principal Gupta and the board of Grove high school here we were on the way to the one place that had been torture for me all four years I was there.

"Are you alright Mia?" Andrew asked and I shook my head biting my lip

"Nervous" I said and he grabbed both of my hands

"There's nothing to be scared of and I will be there for you dearest" he said and I shook my head

"Yes there is Andrew. You weren't a socially awkward teenager who barely had any friends to the student who literally became famous overnight. I went from being teased and ignored to teased and put in the limelight, something that I am still not entirely comfortable with but I do it not for myself but for the benefit of my country. You do not know what it was like going from being a nerdy teenager who was the lowest of the low to becoming the one everyone sought to be friends with. I sucked at PE and was incredibly brilliant when it came to writing and social studies. When I graduated I swore I would never come back" I told him and he pulled me close

"I'm not entirely sure I believe all of that to be true, but if it is you came through all of it a better person, I didn't know you before you became a princess but I have on good confidence from Lily that you are still yourself even with the crown on your head. Honestly I just wish I had been around earlier, and got to know you before this all happened" he said and I chuckled

"No you don't" I said and he kissed the top of my head,

"That is where you are so very wrong dearest, I would've loved to meet the socially awkward Mia because I was very similar in that respect" he told me and I looked at him a look of shock on my face

"Surely you jest?" I asked and he shook his head

"Not at all Mia. I didn't have much of a need to be in the spotlight, growing up with a name and a title on my name wasn't very fun, I always tried so desperately to stay out of the spotlight and for me that was harder than you would think, especially when my mother was on the school board. After graduation I didn't want my mother or father to boss me around and make my decisions so I joined the air force. Something that my father was proud of but my mother almost shunned me for" he explained and I looked at him

"Why would your mother shun you for joining the air force?" I asked and he smiled sadly

"I admit that at the time it was to spite my mother but it became such a big part of who I am. It was the first time I felt truly free to be me and to understand that I was able to make decisions on my own without having to discuss them with my mother. But she never wanted me to join because she had lost her grandfather and father to the war, so in that respect I understood but I wanted to do my part. I spent eighteen months on tour before meeting you. I had been home for about six weeks when you asked for me to the palace" he told me and I listened with interest, I was about to ask about what his experience was like in the air force but had to put it to the back of my mind now as we had arrived at Grove high school.

I took a deep breath as the door was opened and Andrew got out. He held out his hand for me which I gladly took and when I was out of the limo he wrapped his arm around me and whispered

"You will be brilliant Mia" he said and I looked up at him, searching his face and saw the sincerity there and knew that I could trust him.

"Ok let's get this show on the road" I said and he nodded

"Of course" he said taking my hand as we made our way over to where Principal Gupta was standing by the stairs.

"Princess Mia, what a lovely surprise. I wasn't sure if you would be here, and I am so sorry that this is the first thing on your schedule for your honeymoon" she apologised and I smiled a tight lipped smile

"It's alright Principal Gupta we didn't have very much planned for today any way" Andrew said and she looked over at Andrew a warm smile on her face

"Oh this must be your husband, he's very charming Princess Mia" she said and I smiled as did Andrew

"Thank you ma'am, Andrew Renaldi-Thermopolis, Duke of Kenilworth and soon to be Prince Consort" he said introducing himself with his title. It was a little bit strange to me that he had picked up my last name instead of me taking his but I guess that is what happens when they are trying to keep the Renaldi name going.

"Pleasure to meet you Andrew" she said and he smiled. After introductions we were escorted into the school and toward the teacher's lounge where she had explained that for this event I needed to speak with several of the teachers, most of whom I would still know, and was she right. As I entered the staff room I could see all the teachers look up and smile, Ms Harbula was still there as was Mr Wells the music teacher along with the rest of the teachers that I had during my time at high school. Both of whom made their way over and shook my hand before I introduced everyone to Andrew. I smiled at him and he smiled back, I knew that he wasn't going to desert me in this now.

"Alright Mia you have twenty minutes before the event starts so please be ready to go on when I call you?" Principal Gupta said and I nodded. She left the room and I turned to Ms Harbula and asked

"What is it exactly that I am doing? When I agreed to this all she said was that it was a special event and that I would be needed to do a speech" Ms Harbula smiled and said

"You'll be opening our new library, which she has aptly named after you my dear. Especially since that is where you spent a majority of your time while you were in high school" she said and I nodded. I couldn't help but feel a little honoured to have something be named after myself even though I hadn't done anything life changing to the school but after hearing the explanation coming from Ms Harbula I looked at Andrew and saw the adoration and love that I was slowly beginning to truly love and adore.

I was waiting to be announced and Andrew was still standing by myside as I waited and he took my hands in his

"I bet you don't feel so bad now Mia?" he guessed and I smiled a little

"Not at all. But honestly its still odd being back here, I mean I didn't do anything life changing at this school all I did was fail PE" I said and he smiled kissing me before saying

"Well you must've done something incredibly special and memorable to someone because not everyone gets a new building named after them" he said and I shook my head at the silly look he was giving me. When Principal Gupta called my name Andrew squeezed my hands one last time and kissed my cheek before whispering

"Look for me in the crowd Mia, I'll support you" he said and I nodded before making my way out to the front of the stage where I shook Principal Gupta's hand and Mrs Finch's hand, the librarian who had been there since the 80's, she was looking a little frail now but she was now speaking into the microphone about the contribution I had made to the library during my time here.

"-this women has done so much for me. She never hesitated to reach out and help someone when they were in need or pass a comment about what needed to be done. She was the first person to help when I needed a hand in the library and would be there any time I had to stay late to do clean up or re-organising the books, and that didn't change after she became Princess, she made time to help in her schedule and for that I will always be grateful" Mrs Finch said and I smiled at her, tears springing to my eyes.

"Thank you Mrs Finch" I whispered wrapping my arms around her in a hug before pulling away and saying to the crowd

"I am truly humbled to be honoured with such a thing, having a building named after me wasn't something that I ever thought would happen but for Mrs Finch it is worth it. Now somebody very special to me told me that to have a building named after myself then I would have to have done something truly amazing and I joked that I hadn't done anything life changing while I was here, but hearing what Mrs Finch had just said made me realise that the small things truly count" I said and found Andrew who was smiling proudly at me.

I was given a pair of scissors before being lead over to the front of the library, the crowds following me but the two important people, Mrs Finch and Andrew were at my side. The camera's where there and they asked us to smile at them before we cut the ribbon, and then there was a countdown. As the crowd let out a loud one we cut the ribbon and the crowd erupted in applause. I was given a plaque to put up over the counter and as I did so I could hear more cheers and applause, this was the weirdest thing that I had ever done. When I turned around I saw Mrs Finch who was beaming with pride, Principal Gupta smiling and clapping and Andrew was smiling, something in his eyes though I couldn't quite make out, storing it away to think about later, he came over and placed a kiss on my cheek I knew that he was proud.

"That speech Mia, was great. Short and sweet but full of compassion" he said and I blushed as he led me over to one of the tables where he grabbed a cup of tea for both of us and I grabbed a slice of cake and a serviette for both of us. We chatted to a couple of people before we decided that it was time for us to leave. So we said goodbye and we made our way back out to the limo where we were greeted by Joe standing by the door.

"How'd you know we were coming out Joe?" I asked and he smirked

"That is something I shall take with me to the grave, Princess. How was the event?" he asked and I smiled

"It was strange but very nice" I said and Andrew scoffed

"She's being modest, she did fantastically and you'll never guess what it was for" Andrew said and I looked at him trying to get him to stop, but he continued anyway "she had the new school library named after her Joe" and Joe smiled as I glared at Andrew, but it didn't quite stop the smile that was plastered on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. JUST A WARNING THE NEXT CHAPTER (5) WILL BE DEFINITELY BE RATED M AND BE FULL ON SMUT (sex) SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT I AM WARNING YOU NOW. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

Later that evening after we had returned from our morning at my old high school and gone to visit the Botanical Gardens, a place that grandma had taken me to when I was in the middle of princess training, Andrew and I were now sitting in the lounge of our suite as we waited to be served supper in our room. Well that was until Andrew was asked if he wanted to play a game of poker, when he looked at me I nodded. He was still a man and needed time away from me and it wasn't like we didn't have the rest of our lives to spend together, besides it would give me time to think about the look he had been giving me since the ceremony this morning. I had never seen it on him before and it wasn't like I had very much experience with expressions or men for that matter. I mean my only experience with men was with Michael and Nick, one who I truly had feelings for and wanted to be with and the other a man who had only been after me for the crown. There had been a time when I really thought that Michael would be the one for me, and it had looked that way for such a long time, that is until he chose his band over me, saying that while he loved me he couldn't do anything because I was his baby sisters best friend and that could go two different ways but the track it was starting to head down was not a good one. The more I thought about it the more I realised that even though Andrew and I had only known each other for just over a month, I finally felt loved and accepted for who I was, mistakes and all. He wasn't trying to change me, just trying to support me with all the responsibility that I had been given, and he was doing a fantastic job with that. Maybe the look that he'd been giving me all day was a continuation from the plane ride yesterday and last night when we'd had a steamy make out session on the couch, maybe it was his way of showing that he was ready even though he was trying to hold back. What I needed right now was a conversation with my mum.

Getting up out of my chair and making my way down the stairs I headed for the kitchen hoping that my temporary maids where in there and that I could maybe sneak some ice cream to help me with my current dilemma. I so wanted to go further in our relationship than what I had ever been before, but I was scared. I mean I was still a virgin and I was unsure about Andrew, I mean he was a couple of years older than myself so it wouldn't surprise me if he wasn't anymore, but then again I was also eager to do it with Andrew because I needed to show him the love I had for him even though it was still early on in our relationship. Then there was the nagging feeling that because we were married now there was the added pressure of giving everyone an heir to the throne, something that was the furthest thing from my memory at the moment but I knew that it would happen eventually, though I wasn't ready for that part of marriage just yet. I was giving myself a headache just thinking through all of this stuff and when I finally realised where I was I smiled proud that my memory still served me in trying to remember the maze that was the consulate, if we had been back in the palace it would've taken me less time to find the kitchen but I knew my way from my room there because it hadn't changed. This time I was in an upgraded suite and I hadn't stayed in the consulate many times before. The kitchen was empty when I entered, so I made my way over to the freezer grabbing some ice cream from the freezer I sat in one of the chairs, before pressing the buzzer against the wall

"Clark, can you send Mary to the kitchen please?" I asked the speaker and knew that he would make sure she was here quickly.

"Of course Princess, she is on her way down to see you now" he said and I nodded

"Thank you Clark" I said, before making my way over to the stools around the table and sat down.

"Princess, Clark said you wanted to see me" Mary said upon entering the kitchen. I looked up and smiled

"Yes Mary. I was wondering if I could make a phone call to my mother?" I asked and she nodded. Making her way over to the phone and dialling the number for the palace back in Genovia. If it was 8.30pm here in America it would be about 8.30am in Genovia. I was in the middle of thinking that when she came over to me with the phone in her hand but her hand covering the speaker phone.

"I'm sorry princess but your mother, step-father and half-brother have all gone to England before they return to America, according to the maids, they will be returning to America in two days. But the queen would like to talk to you" she said and I thought to myself. Did I really need to discuss it right now? And what would be the harm of talking with my grandma? Especially since she had been in the exact situation when she was newly married, besides I did want to speak to her.

"Ok, thank you very much Mary" I said and she handed over the phone.

"Will there be anything else I can get you Princess?" she asked and I shook my head

"No that will be all for now thank you Mary" I said and she curtsied before leaving the room. Taking a deep breath before putting the phone to my ear I smiled and greeted my grandma

"Good morning Grandma" I said

"Hello dearest Mia" she answered back and I smiled, wanting to congratulate her before I really got into what I wanted to talk about.

"Congratulations on your engagement Grandma" I said and heard her laugh softly

"Thank you Mia, and how's Joe?" she asked and I smiled

"He's very happy grandma" I said and she sighed contently. I knew what that meant because I felt like doing the same when I thought of Andrew.

"So how is your honeymoon going Mia?" she asked and I smiled

"It's going really good. We had our first appearance as a married couple, Grove high school was opening their new library and I was asked to open it. And grandma they named it after me, which is odd but quite nice" I said and she congratulated me.

I told her about mine and Andrew's trip to the gardens and then it turned to the serious stuff that I needed to talk to her about.

"Grandma, I really some advice from you. And I'm asking you because you've been in my situation and if I ask anyone else then they'll think I'm odd for having so many questions running through my head, I know Lily defiantly would if I could talk to her" I said and I heard her place down her glasses and the pen that she usually had in her hand at this time of day, signing papers and reading through contracts and such.

"Alright Mia, what is wrong?" she asked and I laughed a little

"I wouldn't say it was anything to worry about much, but I am freaking out about it" I said and she queried

"This has nothing to do with your future as queen does it?" and I shook my head

"Not really, well a little bit but not really. Anyway, after leaving the palace yesterday and getting on the plane, Andrew and I we uh we were sitting on one of the couches together, which turned into the both of us falling asleep atop one another. Well when I woke, it shocked me how cool I was with the idea of waking next to Andrew, and how I wasn't scared of the fact that we would be together forever, whereas a few days ago I was absolutely terrified. Since then he's had this look in his eyes and he's touching me an awful lot and I want to take things further but I don't know if he's ready to or not. And if we do take things further I am incredibly scared, I mean I've never been active sexually and I don't know if he is and oh god this is so strange. But I just really want to show him how much I love him, which is weird in its own right cause I never even thought I could fall in love with him so quickly, but I have" I explained nervously blushing at the topic and the fact that I was explaining how much I wanted to make love to my husband to my grandmother and how much it scared me. I had almost finished the ice cream having eaten it all out of nerves when grandma responded.

"Do you love him Mia?" she asked and I sighed, wasn't this a part of the dilemma I had just explained to her.

"Yes I do and that terrifies me" I said and she asked another question

"Would you give up everything for him?"

"Yes" I answered not even giving it a second thought, if I had to choose it would be Andrew always.

"That tells me one thing Mia, that no matter how scared of what you are about to do you are ready to do it. Life isn't about being perfect darling, it is alright to be scared of what is to come but know that in the end it will all be alright. Besides you have a husband who loves you and has proven his worth. You may not know everything about each other but that's what marriage is, it's about getting to know about each other and learning to live with the good and the bad. Be proud of the fact that you feel this way about each other and don't be scared about acting on your feelings, it will all be worth it in the end" she said and I sat there thinking through what she had said. I was about to ask her something when I heard someone say something to her and she sighed

"Alright Mia darling I need to go, but please ring me if you need to talk, even if it's just to gossip" she said and I nodded a huge smile on my face

"Ok grandma. I love you" I said

"I love you too Mia, I'll see you soon" she said before hanging up. Knowing that what she had told me was true, I put the lid on the ice cream punnet and put it back in the freezer before making my way back up to the suite I shared with Andrew.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH WORK AND COURSE, I'VE ALSO BEEN REALLY ILL. IT MIGHT TAKE ME A WHILE TO UPDATE AGAIN AS I HAVE PRACTICUM COMING UP AS WELL AS SINGING COMPS, BLOCK COURSE AND TRINITY EXAMS (for singing). BUT ANYWAY PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW.**

 **ALSO A SIDE NOTE THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT THEN I'M SORRY (NOT SORRY) AS THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF IT. IT'S THEIR HONEYMOON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**

Inside our suite I ran to my closet and thanked the lucky stars that Bridgette and Bridgetta had packed my bags as I probably would've never thought of packing the negligée that they had put in my bag. I took a deep breath. I was ready to do this. Ready to lose my virginity but mostly to take the next step in our relationship. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was just after 9.30 which meant that the game was probably going to go on for a while yet, so I decided on taking action. If I wanted this to be perfect I would need to do everything the way I could to make it romantic and special, I wanted this to be a night to remember for both of us. I called for my maid and asked her for some candles and some rose petals to be brought up to my room and swore her to secrecy, I didn't want anyone else to know about this moment. When the maid had brought up the candles and the rose petals and she'd bid me a good night I made my way into the bathroom to shower and shave before putting on the negligee. It was a beautiful lacy silk night gown that fell to about mid-thigh, with an equally lacy set of panties and I smiled to myself in the mirror. After assessing myself in the mirror I made my way out to our bedroom and set up the candles and roses, lighting the candles before I made my way over to the bed. I looked at the clock on the wall again and smiled it was just after 10.30 and Joe had promised to send Andrew back up to the room before 11pm as we'd both been planning on a pretty fun day of exploring San Francisco. I didn't have to wait long, as Andrew came into the room less than ten minutes later a look of pride on his face that quickly turned into shock and then longing and need and I smiled but could feel the blush on my cheeks.

"Mia you look breath-taking" he whispered and I felt my cheeks heat more than they had before. He made his way over to me and pulled me up into his arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed kisses on my lips and along my jaw before nibbling on my ear gently whispering

"What made you change your mind?" he asked and I looked into his eyes

"A talk with my grandmother and what I'm sure is an unhealthy amount of need that I get every time you touch me" I whispered back and he chuckled

"Wow so modest" he said before placing a heated kiss on my lips, the force of said kiss made me fall onto the bed, Andrew falling atop of me and somehow I didn't feel so awkward anymore. I felt a sudden jolt of boldness and hungrily kissed as my hands snaked there way under his shirt, rubbing my hands along his torso, his abs a slight surprise for me but a pleasant one none the less, and with that discovery I eagerly wanted to see him shirtless.

I pushed his shirt up his body and over his head, sucking in a breath at the muscles that he'd been hiding from me. My hands instantly flying to the muscles my lips worshipping each muscle as I placed kisses on each. I continues for quite some time before I felt a flutter in my stomach and a jolt of something unfamiliar as Andrew touched my breasts for the first time. And somehow looking down at him and his eagerness and noticing him straining, I had this sudden flash of some random horny teenagers and let out a giggle, which turned into a moan when I felt my nipples being teased. And I looked at Andrews face and saw the pride on his face before he looked up at me and said rather hungrily, his hands reaching the bottom of the negligee and pulling it over my head

"This needs to go" he said and I laughed a little again at his eagerness, which only seemed to egg him on. This time his mouth was the one doing the teasing, well on one breast anyway the other was still getting pleasure from his hand, before he swapped sides and I let out a moan.

I flipped us so that he was on the bottom and I was straddling his waist and pulled him up with me as I sat up right. I was kissing the place between his shoulder blade and his neck, nibbling and biting the skin there as he continued to play with my breasts. And because I was straddling his waist; that gave me the perfect opportunity to rock my hips as he did so. Well that was until he let out a huge moan, leaning back and rolling over again so that he was lying a top of me and he was pulling down my panties as I continued to kiss him, positive that tomorrow he would have to hide a hickey, and somehow I felt this massive jolt of pride knowing that I was leaving my mark on my man.

"I'm going to touch you now love" he said and I nodded. And as he ran his hands down my body from my breasts to my hips and then down my legs I felt this jolt of happiness go through my spine and I started squirming, ready for him to touch me. When he did I bucked into his hand, his fingers instantly finding the sensitive bud that was making me moan in pleasure. I loved this feeling and soon all I could feel was the intense build up, shaking violently and then a scream of pleasure and I was gone. Enveloped in a cloud of pleasure. Andrew made his way back up my body placing loving kisses all the way up my body before placing his lips on my own and kissing me passionately. His hands framing my face as he asked

"Are you alright, dearest?" and I nodded. Ready for him to follow, and eager for him to feel the same satisfaction that my first orgasm had given me. I placed another kiss on him before I blurted out

"Andrew are you a virgin?" he looked at me shocked but then nodded before he leaned forward and asked

"You?" and I nodded. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips before saying gently

"We'll be alright Mia. If it hurts we'll stop I promise" he said as he sat up and took of his pants and briefs.

He lay himself on top of me before lifting himself up with his arms and he looked down at me, searching my face to see if I was ready for him, as he positioned himself in front of my centre.

"I'm ready Andrew, just go slowly" I said and he nodded. As he plunged into my whole, stretching me, I gasped at the pain and surprise. He stopped watching me as he waited for me to give him a signal for him to move.

"Drew just go for it" I said and he looked at me his hand framing my face as he asked

"Are you sure?" and I nodded. And as he pushed himself further into me I squirmed. It hurt yes but the pleasure was more memorable than the pain and when was all the way in he gave me a couple of minutes to get used to the feeling. When I nodded he smiled and kissed my cheek before moving again. And all that mattered was the sensations, the sloppy wet noises as he continued to take me, and then all of a sudden we were climaxing together, out of breath, covered in sweet but wrapped in one another's arms as we came down from our high and fell into a very deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT OF THE WAY AS IT WAS JUST A LITTLE FILLER BUT OH WELL. PLEASE REVIEW**

Waking the following morning in a mess a tangled limbs and messed up sheets I smiled, remembering the joy that had come with having sex. Something told me that no matter what I would always enjoy waking up like this, in the embrace of my husband. Grandma was right I didn't mind that we barely knew anything about each other, I was willing to learn about him and take the good and the bad as it came, as long as we would still be together in the end. Sighing happily I nuzzled closer into his collar bone and closer to his warmth. That's when I felt the kiss to the top of my head and Andrew's hand running down my body, sending jolts of pleasure up and down my body. I pulled back and saw him smiling at me

"Good morning Mia dear" he said and I smiled

"Morning Drew" I said placing a kiss to his lips.

"Well can I just say that last night was the most memorable night I have ever had, and I think it will be number one of my top 10 for quite some time" he said moving my hair out of my face and I giggled, not only at the touch but at what he had said.

"Well I can totally agree with you on that one" I said and he smiled kissing me again. Reluctantly though we got out of bed and made our way into the bathroom to shower and then got dressed heading downstairs to breakfast.

Joe was down in the dining hall when we walked in hand and hand. He smiled upon seeing the two of us looking so happy and I felt positively giddy. We ate breakfast in a rush before the two of us made our way out to the limo with Joe that would be taking us around San Francisco. We were in the back of the limo just talking about all the different things that we could do in the city when Andrew leant over and kissed me before he made his way down my neck and then back up to my mouth. I let out a slight moan which he quickly swallowed and I blushed when there was a tap on the glass.

"Princess this is not a stretch limo and there is not as much room as you think there is. Just remember that whatever happens in the back seat of this limo is closer to me which means I can hear. Perhaps I might be able to send a request to say that you two may be in need of a stretch limo for the time being as to not destroy this one?" he suggested and I felt my cheeks turn a deep red and looked at Andrew whose cheeks were just as red as my own, though he did lean forward and said

"Please Joe if you wouldn't mind making that request I would have no problem with it and I don't think my wife would have any problem either" he said and I blushed even deeper.

"I can put in that request as soon as we stop. Where to first princess?" he asked and I thought

"The arcade where I took grams please?" I asked and he nodded

"Alright Princess" he said and with that he was silent for the rest of the journey. Andrew pulled me into his lap and kissed me before he whispered

"I think the stretch limo would be a fantastic investment, since last night I just can't seem to keep my hands off of you" he said and I smiled a light blush on my cheek before kissing him and whispering "Me neither".

When we arrived at the arcade, Joe opened the door for the two of us before telling us to have a fun time and to let him know when we were ready to go somewhere else. I took Andrew around all my favourite arcade games until we had made our way to the wrestling game. I smiled remembering when I had been here with gran and she had done this game. I giggled at the memory and Andrew looked at me quizzically

"What is it Mia?" he asked and I looked at him

"Oh I'm just remembering when I was here last time and my gran was here with me, it was actually our first outing together after I found out I was a princess and we had a lot of fun that day, but this was the first arcade game I actually managed to get her to play" I said and he looked at me a smile on his face

"Really?" he asked and I nodded

"Yeah, she really impressed me that day. She kicked this dudes butt" I said and Andrew smiled kissing the top of my head

"I bet it was a sight to be proud of" he said and I nodded

"Oh most definitely" I said and he placed his hand in the wrestlers hand and it started. I was cheering for Andrew and I was proud of him when he managed to get it down in one go. I squealed and threw my arms around his neck and he laughed as he placed his lips on mine and kissed me rather passionately.

"If I knew how you would react to that then I would've done this when we first got here" he said and I giggled. As we made our way toward the exit I dragged Andrew over to the photo booth and he smiled as I dragged him into the machine. We posed for multiple photos before we grabbed the strips of photos that we had and made our way back out toward the limo before Andrew saw a hot dog stand.

"Mia dearest, I would really like to try an American hotdog" he said and I smiled up at him before we made our way over to the stand. Clark, our security who had been sent into the arcade with us followed a couple of steps behind us as we made our way down the street.

"One hot dog please" I asked and the vendor nodded before he got to work. Andrew and I were wrapped in each others arms when I heard the vendor clear his throat.

"Oh thank you" I said as I grabbed the hot dog from the man and poured some tomato sauce and mustard on the hotdog before we made our way down to the look out. I took a bite before giving it to Andrew who was staring at me and telling me how beautiful I looked. Since Andrew was a photographer and always seemed to be with his camera he took a couple of pictures of me as I was looking out at the view, one that I had missed dearly over the years, before he handed the camera to Clark and we had photos together. The whole time we were having pictures taken Andrew was whispering things in my ear and it was sweet to know that he could make me feel incredibly special and tune out the world.

The rest of the day we spent driving around famous places in San Francisco. Though when we returned to the house we were meet by the house butler who had told me that I had someone waiting in the office for us. So taking Andrew with me we made our way toward the office. To say I was a little shocked to see who was inside the office was a bit of an understatement?

"Gran what are you doing here?" I asked and she smiled

"Well when you called me yesterday I just had to see you, and I know this your honeymoon and you have many plans but I had an idea yesterday after talking with you" she said and I nodded

"What is it Gran?" I asked and she smiled

"Well I was thinking that we should hold a ball for your friends and family here in America as we did the wedding in Genovia and a lot of them were unable to make it. What do you think Mia?" she asked and I thought about it. Honestly if this had been a couple of years ago I would've been saying no to such a thing but I actually really liked the idea

"Sure, but what about Lily and my mother and father?" I asked and she smiled

"They're already here, Lily and your mother are working on the plans and your father is trying to get your little brother to sleep" she said and I nodded. We talked for a little bit about what we wanted before gran looked at me and smiled, I could see the eagerness she had to ask me how last night had gone and I wanted to talk to her too.

"Andrew dear do you mind going and seeing what my mother and best friend are getting up to?" I asked and he nodded, standing on my tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips before he left the room I smiled before saying

"I'll be out in a minute Drew" I said and he smiled.

Watching Andrew leave the room before turning my attention back to my gran and smiling upon running up to her and hugging her.

"I know it's only been a two days but I did miss you gran" I said and she smiled

"I missed you too Mia darling" she said before she sat down in one of the chairs in the office and I sat in one opposite her.

"So did my advice help?" she asked and I nodded feeling a light blush on my cheeks

"Oh yes most definitely thank gran" I said and she smiled

"Anytime darling, but I must ask and make sure. Does he make you happy?" she asked and I nodded

"Most definitely gran, more so than I ever thought was possible" I said and she smiled

"Then that's all I can ask for" she said and I smiled. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes before I blurted out

"Gran, I never thought it was possible for me to love someone as much as I love Andrew, I mean I only just met him and I already dread being away from him for long periods of time as I know I will be at times as queen" she smiled

"It is hard at times Mia but he loves you also and will always be waiting for your return" she said and I smiled

"I love you so much Gran" I said and she smiled

"I love you too Mia. Now if you'll excuse me I must go and find my fiancé, I have missed his constant presence over the last couple of days" she said and I smiled

"Trust me Gran I think he has too" I said and she smiled.

"Goodnight Mia" she said exiting the room.

"Goodnight Gran" I said as I stood and made my way out of the study to find my husband, mother and best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS. I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT IT'S BEEN A COUPLE OF MONTHS OF MADNESS AND A BUSY END TO 2015 AND A BUSY BEGINNING TO 2016. I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'M GOING TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN DUE TO THE FACT THAT MY STUDIES RESUME NEXT WEEK. BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

I found Andrew with my mum and Lily. They were in the ballroom, discussing their ideas for the ball. Things like what the theme should be and having a little bit of a masculine touch on the decorations as it was an event for both me and Andrew. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder, before I felt Andrew rest his hands on my own and squeeze them gently.

"You guys are so cute" mum said and I felt my cheeks burn as I turned to hide my face in Andrew's neck.

"Mia darling you have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm just stating what I see and the two of you look so happy" she said and I smiled.

"I am happy, truly happy" I said and she smiled

"I know. I can see it in your eyes darling" she said as she and Lily went back to discussing the details for the ball.

"My last thought is that it has different shades of purple in the decorations somewhere" Andrew said as he turned and grabbed my hand before we left them to it. I felt bad as I should be in there helping them get the ballroom ready, but I wanted to spend time with Andrew, I missed him when he wasn't beside me even if he was still in the same building, we'd spent so much time together over the last five weeks that every time we were apart it physically hurt.

"Why purple?" I asked and he smiled

"Because that's your favourite colour and I want you to feel happy, dearest" he said and I smiled

"As long as you're with me Drew I am happy" I said and he stopped looking into my eyes and beamed the biggest smile I had ever seen

"I love you so much Mia" he said and I smiled

"I love you too Drew" I said as he kissed me. We broke apart when we heard someone clearing there throat, turning to see who it was I saw my step-father standing there with my little brother

"As much as I love watching loving couples, Mia you've been requested by Charlotte to see her in your old room. Andrew; me and you are going to have a little talk, as they might take a while" he said. I frowned, I just returned to his side and now I had to leave him again.

"I'll see you soon darling" he said, kissing me quickly before walking away with my step-father, I headed in the opposite direction, making my way to my old bedroom and to where Charlotte was waiting for me.

Two hours later I was finally allowed to leave having decided on a dress, shoes, tiara and jewellery to match. Again I had missed Andrew and was eagerly searching for him when I bumped into someone, I would know that body instantly and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I was coming to look for you" I whispered and he turned in my arms leaning down to kiss my forehead

"I was coming to find you" he said and I smiled before kissing him. I dragged my husband through the winding corridors of the place before we finally made it to our bedroom where Andrew had me up in his arms kissing me as soon as we made it through the door. Once the door was closed Andrew had me up against the wall, in a frantic rush our clothes were scattered all around the room. He didn't wait for a sign as he got himself ready.

"Andrew" I moaned as I felt him plunge deep inside of me, his body pressing mine against the wall. Wrapping my legs around his hips, my body jolting with every thrust of Andrew's hips, I watched his face as he raced toward his orgasm. Burying his face into my neck he started nibbling along the pulse point there.

"Faster Drew…" I whispered in his ear my hands scraping down his naked back "fuck me harder…oh…" I whimpered as he continued to kiss my neck, his free hand finding it's way down to my clit and the other still wrapped around my waist holding me in place. I moaned, all I could do was grip his forearm with both hands and lean my head back against the wall as he increased the speed of which his hand was circling my clit. Rocking my hips into his hand and cock, moaning his name as the pace picked up. His cock was giving me so much pleasure and I was so close to the edge, dangling on the brink of this new found oblivion. My eyes fluttered shut and I thought _just two more thrusts, just two mo-_

"ANDREW" I screamed as my orgasm coursed through my body, as my walls clenched around him and my grip on his back seemed to deepen he came inside me and I leant forward kissing him passionately. If this was going to be what sex with my husband felt like after only two times then I never wanted it to stop. I loved this man with every part of who I am and I was so ready to spend my life with him, he was mine and there was no way that I would let anyone else take him from me.

We made our way over to the bed, where Andrew pulled me into his arms. We lay there in silence before he tapped my shoulder and I rolled over and he placed a tender kiss on my lips before saying

"Mia darling, I know we've been married less than a week and our sex life has only just started. But I feel like we need to discuss something" I looked at him confused what was he saying

"What do you mean?" I asked and he grabbed my hands

"It's nothing bad darling I promise. I just feel like we need to discuss our future" he reassured and I looked at him a small smile on my face, it was nice that he was thinking of our future, so was I but it wasn't something I thought we would be discussing so soon after our marriage had begun.

"Ok, I agree but what about our future?" I asked and he smiled

"About our future children" he said and I looked at him stunned. If I had had something to drink then I would've splattered that all over him but luckily I didn't.

"I can see I've taken you a little bit by surprise but Mia it is something that we need to discuss, what we are doing, the sex that we have is going to lead to that and we both know it" he said and I nodded. He had a point. Before he'd come out here he'd had to have a thorough medical check and for me it hadn't really mattered, but knowing that he was my first and I was his meant that there was no chance of us getting any diseases and even better we weren't planning on leaving each other.

"I have always dreamed of having children of my own, honestly I'm not quite ready for them just yet but when the time comes as long as you are here with me the whole way through then I don't really have a problem with it" I said and he nodded

"Ok, I feel the same way at the moment and I promise I will never leave you darling" he said and I leant forward and kissed him

"I won't leave you either Drew" I said and he pulled me close. I was sure that this conversation would be brought up again when we were ready for it but right now I was just happy knowing that we were both on the same page.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY. I HAVE HAD SO MUCH ON MY PLATE IN THE LAST COUPLE OF MONTHS THAT I HAVE STRUGGLED TO ACTUALLY FIND THE TIME TO WRITE AND UPDATE ANY OF MY STORIES, WITH COURSE, THEATRE, WORK AND BEING RUSHED INTO HOSPITAL IT HASN'T BEEN AN EASY TASK TO WRITE.**

I found myself sitting in my old bedroom as Bridgette and Bridgetta worked there magic on me. One was working on my hair and the other was doing my make-up, and if it wasn't for the fact that grams had come up with this idea I would've been bailing and taking Andrew with me. I thought of Andrew and how handsome he would look in his suit tonight and how beautiful the ball room would look instead of at myself in the multiple mirrors in the room. I don't think I could cope with looking at myself right now. Ever since our conversation between me and Andrew last night all I could think about was the two of us having children and how beautiful they would be and which parts of the two of us they would inherit, wither it be my eyes and Andrew's nose or my smile and awfully curly hair and his eyes. Finally it was time for me to get into my dress and as I was helped into it, I truly felt like a princess, the dress was incredible. It was a lilac sleeveless dress with a heart shape cut to the top and the skirt was full and round. I took a deep breath as I headed out of the room and made my way out to the stair well where Andrew was waiting for me. He held out his arm for me and I made my way to him, he looked amazing and as we were walking down the stairs he leant over and whispered

"You look beautiful darling, smile" he said and I did. As we entered the ball room together I could see all of my family and friends gathered in the room dressed to the nines and beaming brightly at me. Grams was in the centre of the hall where she said

"The first dance to the newlyweds and future queen of Genovia" the band started playing and I smiled as Andrew took me in his arms and we started dancing a waltz. I felt happy as I danced in his arms, happier than I ever thought I would feel and that was saying something, but ever since Andrew had come into my life I had been happier than I had ever been before. He made every experience more inviting and a lot more entertaining than what it would've been had I been by myself or with anyone else. As the song drifted from one song to the next I knew that all my attention was on Andrew, I didn't notice anyone else or want to for that matter he had my whole attention and soul focus.

A little while later Andrew and I were walking around, introducing him to my family when I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Michael standing there dressed in a punk rock suit and if I was being honest I had no idea how he had been let through the door but I wasn't bothered. I looked back to Andrew and smiled at him he nodded his head, he must've known that I needed to speak with him and I felt my heart swell with pride, could I love this man any more than I already do? Walking out to the gardens with Michael I was reminded of the first time he had come here and we had kissed, man things had changed since then and I was actually more than a little surprised that he was even here.

"What are you doing here Michael?" I asked and he tried to grab my hands and I took a couple of steps back

"I needed to see you and him together, when Lily told me that you had meet a new guy and that within a month you had been proposed to and married I knew I had to see this with my own eyes" he said and I frowned, honestly it was none of his business anymore. It had stopped being his business when he left me at the airport, told me he had slept with someone else the night before and that he was going to be a rock star and couldn't have me tag along because it would mess with his "image".

"Why? You left me Michael, you slept with someone else and told me that you didn't care about me or my feelings. I can't believe you have the balls to show up here and act like the one who has been broken hearted and say to me that you had to see the two of us together, it's none of your damn business and it stopped being your business the moment that you slept with someone else" I said feeling outraged.

"You're a hypocrite Mia, you jumped into bed with the first man that came your way" he shouted and I shook my head, my hands clasped at my side trying to keep from slapping the crap out of him

"I did NOT jump into bed with the first person that came along. Andrew and I meet because of political reasons and we spent as much of our time getting to know each other. This is none of your business but yes it took us a month to go from meeting to getting married but he already knows me better than I know myself. He loves me for me and not for the title or the crown" I said and I could tell that he was outraged

"You're a bitch Mia!" he shouted and I was about to slap him across the face when Andrew was in front of me and had swung so hard that I could hear a snap before Michael took a couple of steps back and was holding his nose.

"That is for insulting my wife, and not listening to her or treating her like a lady" Andrew said before he ushered for one of the security guards to take him away. When we were alone, I wrapped my arms around Andrew's neck and grinned from ear to ear

"My knight in shining armour, thank you for saving me Drew" I said and he smiled before kissing me

"Anything for you darling, anything" he said and I smiled

"I love you" I whispered before kissing him and he whispered back

"I love you too darling".

We returned to the ball after that and the first people we were faced with were Lily, my mother and my grandmother. All three of them with mixed emotions on their face.

"What was that all about Mia?" grams asked and I frowned

"He was being rude and blaming me for him being a dick, I wasn't the one who cheated and then dumped me at the airport" I explained and Andrew jumped in

"He was calling her names, making her feel uncomfortable and being a right royal pain in the ass. No one talks about the future queen or my wife like that so I did the only honourable thing to protect her, I broke his nose" he said proudly and I giggled

"Mia, this is no laughing matter. The press now have a hold of those pictures and they could twist the story any which way they want too, and if they talk to Michael now they're going to believe him as being the innocent one" gram said and Lily shook her head.

"No their not, I'm going to take my jerk of a brother home and put him to bed. I'm sorry I'm missing this thing Mia but your friendship means more to me than a jerk of a brother" she said hugging me before running off and out of the room.

"Let's get back to the party, please?" I begged and gram nodded

"Your right. And Mia?"

"Yes gram?" I asked and she looked at me

"Try and stay out of trouble" she said and I nodded

"Don't worry Clarice I'll keep her out of trouble" Andrew said and she shook her head, not saying anything. Andrew held out his hand and I grabbed it, he led us to the dance floor and that is where we remained for the rest of the night.

The night seemed to pass without any other incident and as Andrew was walking with me up to our bedroom he grabbed my hand and asked

"Who was he Mia?" Andrew asked and I looked at him stopping in my path, this was the first time that I was ever going to talk to him about my past relationship, one of the only topics that hadn't been brought up between the two of us.

"Michael is Lily's older brother, I've known him since my first year in school. He was always there when I went over to Lily's house and I don't know but he always made me feel like I was a different type of person. He was the only boy who saw me for who I was back in high school when everyone else saw me as the nerd who couldn't do anything right. I had a crush on him for a while before he attended my first ball as a princess and we shared our first kiss, from that moment on we were almost always together because I was spending time with Lily and he just happened to be there. That is until I left for university, he would come and visit when he could fit it into his schedule with work and band rehearsals and then the day I graduated he attended and then drove me to the airport and told me that he had slept with someone else and that he was leaving me and wasn't going to come back" I explained and he looked at me before he placed a kiss on my lips

"I'm so sorry you were treated that way Mia darling, you never deserved that sort of treatment darling" he said and I smiled kissing him back

"Thank you Drew but honestly I wouldn't change a thing about it because it made me a better person and it led me to you" I said and he picked me up in his arms this time before he kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as best as I could as we made our way back to our room, Andrew doing the walking as I kissed and nibbled along his cheek and ear.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME BUT LIFE HAS GOTTEN SO CRAZY AND OUT OF CONTROL AND ITS SHOWING NO SIGNS OF STOPPING OR SLOWING DOWN. I DO APOLOGISE TO ALL OF MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS AND READERS OF THIS STORY WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING SO PATIENTLY FOR AN UPDATE. THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

It had been after a day of exploring with Andrew and my mother, step-father and brother that Andrew and I were set to leave San Fransico and head out to travel through different parts of America. Our first stop was down to Los Angeles to visit a couple of different land marks down there before we flew across the country, spending a day in Washinton DC before making our way up to New York where we spent our last day walking through the hustle of New York City before making it to our hotel where Andrew asked me out on a date. He'd gone out to take some pictures down around our hotel at the small park across the road and said he'd be back up in just over an hour. It made me nervous, though we were married and we'd had sex, it was different now, public appearances where completely different as well, this was just an evening for the two of us to go out and be a normal couple, or as normal as you could be when you had a crown and title to your name. But here I was after having a quick shower, standing wrapped in a towel as I stood in front of the closet trying to decide which dress I was going to wear, as I didn't know what we were going to be doing for our date I had narrowed my dress choice down to three dresses, staring at the dresses I chose a beautiful dress made of tule, and smiled at the choice once I had it on. As I stood looking at myself in the mirror I knew that I had made the right choice, it wasn't too posh but it was classy and it made me feel really comfortable. I had just finished my hair and make up when there was a knock on our door, I smiled calling out for the person to come in. I heard a whistle from the person behind me before they walked into the room and wrapped their arms around my waist.

"You look beautiful Mia darling" Andrew said and I turned around kissing him passionately before he took a step back.

"If we don't leave now Mia darling we'll miss dinner before going to the theatre" he said and I smiled

"Alright but promise we'll get back to this when we return to the hotel" I said and he nodded

"Of course darling" he said taking my hand and kissing the palm, the whole time keeping eye contact with me.

We enjoyed dinner in a quaint little restaurant before making our way toward the broadway district. We pulled up in front of the theatres, advertising the show Fiddler on the Roof and I smiled, I had always enjoyed this play and couldn't wait to see it. Andrew and I sat in one of the boxes watching with great interest as the show was performed superbly in front of us, Andrew's hand not leaving mine during the whole performance. Once it was finished and the actors had taken their final bows I leant over and kissed Andrew,

"Andrew thank you so much for bringing me here tonight" I said and he nodded

"Of course my darling, I've always wanted to attend a live show on broadway and I have to say it more than truly lived up to my expectations" he said and I smiled

"Mine too" I agreed as we made our way down to the theatre's lobby. I was hoping to get out of the theatre without being noticed, however someone shouted out

"Look, the rumors are true, Princess Mia and Duke of Kenilworth are indeed here" I gasped and Andrew tried his hardest to get us out of the theatre and away from the crowds of paparazzi before they could ask us any questions before someone ran at me with such a force that I let go of Andrew and landed with a heavy thump on my right arm, I could feel a sharp searing pain shoot up my arm and felt a scream leave my mouth before Andrew was at my side and trying calm me down, before we could hear the sirens coming from an ambulance, someone must've called 911. Before I knew it I was being rushed into the ambulance with Andrew by myside.

"It's going to be alright now darling" he whispered as he kissed my cheek, before wipping the tears away from my face.

Three hours later I was finally discharged from hospital with a cast and bandage, my arm had indeed been broken, as a matter of fact it had broken in two places, though the doctors weren't too concerned about infection and were pretty sure that both breaks were clean breaks the only thing I could do was rest it. We finally arrived back at the hotel and instead of doing what we had wanted to do which was continue our heated make out session we fell asleep pretty much as soon as our heads had hit the pillow.

The following morning Andrew and I made our way downstairs to the limo and driven across town to the airport where we waited just ten minutes for our private plane to arrive. Andrew and I were sitting next to each other on the plane this time and we knew we were alone as it was us the two pilots and our butler but he had said that he wasn't going to disturb us unless we were called for. I was leaning against Andrew as I read a book when I felt him lift my face to his and we started kissing, the kiss became heated rather quickly before we were joining the mile high club. As a matter of fact we joined the mile high club four times on the flight back to Genovia. We were asleep when we began the descent into Genovia, and our butler came in and told us to prepare as we were almost on land again, both of us were glad that we had decided to stop with our love making after the fourth time as it would've been incredibly embarrassing otherwise. When we touched the tarmac in Genovia and we were allowed off the plane we were greeted by Joe and grams was waiting for us. I made it down the steps and gram rushed over wrapping me up in a tight hug before she checked my arm to make sure that it was alright. Joe did the same before we were escorted back to the limo that was to take us back to the palace.

When we arrived back at the palace grams told us that we had the rest of the day to ourselves before we had to get back into our duties tomorrow. Which made sense as tomorrow was my first day in the government to start the process of me coming into the government and grams taking a step back. Andrew and I decided to go for a walk through the grounds of the palace, taking a picnic with us as we made our way to the back of the grounds and over to one of my favourite places in grounds. It was a beautiful day and we enjoyed our last day of freedom together.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HEY GUYS I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME A WHILE TO GET THIS NEXT CHAPTER OUT TO YOU. I DO APOLOGISE AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER. THERE ARE QUITE A FEW SURPRISES TO COME IN THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL ENJOYING AND CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT IS INSTORE FOR THE NEW QUEEN AND PRINCE CONSORT.**

-5 Months Later-

It had been a long couple of months of meetings, government meetings, appearances, and lessons from gram and I was beginning to miss spending time with Andrew as we barely spent time with one another during the day. The only time we truly got to see each other was at night and some nights it was more than just to sleep. Though I was both nervous and excited to take up my role as Queen of Genovia, I was more than excited to be helping grams prepare her wedding to Joe. She had asked me if I would be a part of the wedding party and I had agreed wholeheartedly, it was to be a small but intimate affair a couple of days after my crowning ceremony. I had prepared my speech, learnt the vows to take as I was crowned and had even learnt the Genovian version of the speech as well. My crowning ceremony was just a couple of hours away and I couldn't sleep, Andrew was asleep next to me and although I knew that he would be able to make me feel better and help me to feel better I knew the only thing that was going to help me now was a trip down to the kitchen. Which is where grams found me half an hour later.

"Are you alright Mia dear?" she asked and I shook my head

"Not really grams, I'm nervous about today," I said and she nodded

"That's understandable dear," she said before she too pulled out a carton of ice cream out of the freezer and sat next to me on the bench.

"It's just I know I can do this and I want to do this but I just have this fear that everything today is going to go wrong and I don't know if I'll be able to do anything about it" I said and grams put down her ice cream and spoon and grabbed my free hand with both of hers

"Mia, my darling Mia. I wish your father was here to see how much you've done for your country already. I know for a fact that he will be just as proud if not more so than I am. You show kindness and love toward the people, you've got an amazing husband who has proven more in the last seven months that he is willing to stand by your side than I think anyone has done in such a long time. But most of all, you have never strayed from who you are, through all of this you have remained to be the same women that I met just a few years ago" she said and I felt the tears running down my face at what she was saying, I threw my arms around her neck and smiled

"Thank you so much gram," I said and she smiled back at me

"Your welcome Mia. Now how is your relationship with Andrew, I take it he is pleasing you very well?" she asked and I felt a deep heat in my cheeks and knew that I'd been caught

"He treats me incredibly grams, I'm the luckiest person alive to have found such a caring, generous, enchanting man who is willing to go through all of this with me," I said and she nodded.

"It is very rare to find someone like that, but I am so glad that you have found him,seperate" she said. We chatted for another half an hour before both of us decided to head back upseparaterooms where we could get a couple of hours sleep.

It was five hours later that I was being awoken to a churning in the pit of my stomach, it was just after 8 o'clock and I knew that even without being rudely awoken by my stomach I would need to be awake anyway but as I ran across the bedroom into the attached bathroom and threw up I had a sneaky suspiscion that something wasn't quite right. However I couldn't test that theory as I heard Bridget and Brigetta coming into our room and kicking Andrew out, saying that he was needed down in the hall to help.

"Princess, where are you?" Bridget called and I called back

"In the bathroom, just give me a minute" I said as I flushed the toliet and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the room and was greeted by my two maids and smiled upon seeing the breakfast laid out for me and a note from Andrew. I picked up the note and smiled at what he had written before sitting and eating a piece of toast and a genovian pear. I was just about to start on some grapes when in walked Poalo and his two helpers.

"Ah here is the future queen, not too long to go now is it my dear", he said and I nodded as he set up and called me over.

Two hours later I was ready, hair and make up done to perfection and dressed in the most incredible white dress; I knew that I was ready to take the throne today. I made my way down the hall to the doors that headed out into the throne room where today I was going to be crowned. I beamed when I was met with Andrew, I speed up my walk just a little and gave him a passionate kiss before we were interrupted by Kyle who had cleared his throat. He told us we had two minutes before the doors opened and we walked in together, to become Queen and Prince Consort.

"You look absolutely breathtaking darling" Andrew breathed after another quick kiss. When the doors opened Andrew held out his arm and the two of us made our way out to the stairs, I smiled across at my gran who smiled back, before we made our way down the stairs and over to the podium. It was a long process and after the process of readings and prayers Andrew and I were finally crowned as Queen and Prince Consort, and as the prime minister of Genovia began the Genovian national anthem we made our way through the guard down to the front of the audience that had gathered and I smiled out at my mother and step father who come to see this day, Lily and her partner as well as my gran and Joe all smiling at the two of us. We were whisked away for the official portraits again our families would be joining us before we would have to make our way through to the hall where there was a ball ready for us.

I started with a dance with my husband before a dance with the prime minister, and then from their it was a lot of dancing and socialising with the guests. I excused myself a little while later and made my way into the bathroom before throwing up in the toliet, thankful that the bathroom that I had chosen was one of the bigger of the ones on the main floor of the palace. I was in there for a good twenty minutes when Lily came in and found me.

"Mia, I mean Queen Mia are you ok?" she asked and I rolled my eyes

"You know you don't have to call me queen Lily, you're my best friend and I don't expect it of you", I said and she nodded

"I know I just wanted to test it out", she said and I smiled.

"However the main reason I am in here is because you have a very upset husband waiting for you outside the door, and he's more than a bit worried about you", she said and I sighed before thanking her and making my way out of the bathroom.

"Mia, are you ok?" Andrew asked wrapping his arms around my waist and I nodded

"Yeah sorry, just had an upset stomach. I think it was just the nerves of the day just leaving my system" I explained and he nodded

"Oh, are you sure your alright?" he asked and I nodded, placing a kiss on his lips

"Definintely. How about we make our way back into this shin dig, since everyone is here because of us" I suggested and he nodded, wrapping his arm around my waist.

Andrew and I spent the rest of the evening wrapped in each others arms, dancing to the music, in our own little world. At times my head would rest on his shoulder and we'd just say back and forth in time to the music, at other times we would be a little bit more enthusiastic, though we never really took our eyes off of one another. It was at midnight that things started to die down and Andrew and I retreated to our bedroom where we collapsed in each others embrace, especially since I had a meeting with the government all day tomorrow as official Queen of Genovia.


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS, AGAIN I AM SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME TO UPDATE. I'VE HAD WAY TOO MUCH STUFF HAPPENING OVER THE PAST COUPLE OF MONTHS AND HAVE HAD WAY TOO MUCH STRESS WITH WAITING FOR UNI TO ACCEPT ME FOR MY FINA YEAR. BUT HERE IT IS THE BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!**

It had been a very busy couple of days with my first couple of days as Queen going off without a hitch, in that time I had been able to open the new orphanage and even had two days of government meetings, however today was a special day for my gram and I was ready to help her out but first I would have to drag myself out of the en suite in mine and Andrews bedroom. Andrew wasn't there as he had left earlier to get ready with Joe who had asked him to be his best man as I was grams matron of honour. I heard the alarm go off and rushed over to the basin where the three pregnancy tests lay, picking each one of them up I felt the nerves leave my belly and something that felt a lot like pride and understanding rest over me. I now knew why I had been so ill and it all made so much sense. Having a quick shower I dressed before making my way towards grams room where we were both getting ready. I wanted to tell Andrew my good news first but something came over me when I walked into grams room and saw her sitting in front of the mirror looking at her reflection and seeing the peaceful smile on her face, I rushed to her side and wrapped my arms around her before saying

"Grams I have some good news" she looked at me in the reflection of her mirror and raised an eyebrow before asking

"What is it, my dear?" I smiled and said

"I'm pregnant, grams. Andrew and I are expecting a baby" I said and she looked at me with a big smile on her face she gave me a cuddle before she asked

"Are you sure this is what you want? I mean just over seven months ago you met Andrew and now here you are with a baby on the way are you sure this is what you want?"

"Grams, even if I could change this outcome there is no one I would want to do this with other than Andrew, yes we've only been together for seven months but he gets me. Am I nervous? Hell yeah I am, I have no idea what to do when it comes to babies and children, all I know is that I want to do this with Andrew" I said and she nodded.

"Well, then my dear, congratulations. That is amazing news. Does Andrew know?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No. I found out just before coming down to your room and Andrew had already left to get ready with Jo" I explained and she smiled

"My dear I am truly honoured that I am the first to know. But as a wedding gift to me, please let Andrew know before the day is up" she said and I nodded

"Of course gram," I said placing a kiss on her cheek before heading over to the other mirror set up and getting ready.

I was standing in front of the full-size mirror in the main room of grams bedroom admiring the blue matron of honour dress I was wearing when gram walked in the room. I gasped she looked splendid in a gown that made her look so youthful.

"Grams, you look absolutely breathtaking, Joe is going to have a hard time taking his eyes off of you," I said and she blushed

"I'm not so sure that's true," she said and when I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the mirror so she could see her reflection she blushed even more before agreeing with me. There was a knock on the door and Charlotte was there to tell us that we needed to be waiting in the hall. So making sure that I had my bouquet and that grams had her boquet as well as the ring that she would give to Joe in just a short while I smiled and nodded at grams to let her know that we were ready to go. As we waited I had a huge smile on my face as I saw my little brother who was the ring bearer, in the little suit that he'd been given. I had a quick cuddle with him before we heard the music and my step-father walked him down the aisle before I placed a quick kiss on grams cheek and made my way down the aisle to stand by my grams side. Upon walking down the aisle I smiled at Joe first before I looked at Andrew who had the biggest smile on his face. When I reached the end and turned to face the aisle to watch grams come down the aisle I caught Andrew mouthing to me "I love you" smiling and mouthing it back to him I was ready for when grams made it to the end of the aisle to straighten her dress.

The ceremony went off without a hitch before we all made our way toward the reception. Grams and Joe had opted for taking the photos during the ceremony as they were wanting to spend time with their friends and family more than worrying about tradition. Andrew and I were out on the dance floor about an hour later when we passed gram and she looked at me and whispered,

"You need to tell him" I nodded and seeing the strange look that I was getting from Andrew I asked him to follow me out of the hall. Holding his hand we made our way down the hall, looking around I dragged Andrew into one of the cleaners closets that were actually deserted for once and locked the door, I looked at him and let out a deep breath which caused Andrew to raise his eyebrow.

"What is wrong Mia dear?" he asked and I looked up into his eyes, seeing the concern and uncertainty etched into his face and the worry taking over. I grabbed both of his hands in one of mine and rested my other hand on the slight bump that hadn't been there a couple of days ago, taking another deep breath I said

"Andrew, I'm pregnant" he looked at me like I had grown an extra head or something before he finally threw his arms around me and picked me up, spinning me around excitedly. When my feet were firmly on the ground again I let out the breath that I had been holding

"Are you serious?" he asked and I nodded

"This is the greatest news ever, does anyone else know?" he asked and I nodded

"I told grams this morning, I wanted to tell you first but you were already with Joe and when I saw grams I just couldn't keep it in" I explained and he nodded

"It's alright Mia dear, I'm not sad. Hell, I don't think I could be sad, I just got the most amazing news in the world. I can't believe it!" he said before his lips were on mine and he was resting his hands on the slight bump.

"We're seeing the specialist tomorrow, to make sure that everything is ok with our baby and that it is safe, " he said and I nodded smiling at the thought of going to have a check up on our baby.

We left the cleaning cupboard before making our way back out to the celebrations, and I spotted Grams who looked at me with raised eyebrows and when I smiled and gave her a thumbs up she smiled proudly before she blows me a kiss. With smiles on our faces, Andrew held his hand out which I eagerly took and as we danced around the ballroom, I knew deep down that everything was going to be alright, and together Andrew and I would raise the most adorable baby.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: HERE YOU ARE MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE. SO THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT THEM HAVING THEIR DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT, NOW THEY ARE SURE THAT SHE IS INDEED PREGNANT BUT THE DOCTOR IS MAKING 100% SURE THAT SHE IS. I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL BE ABLE TO POST AGAIN AS I START STUDY AGAIN ON MONDAY (MY FINAL YEAR!). PLEASE REVIEW**

Mia and Andrew were sitting in the doctors clinic, before opening hours, thanks to Charlotte and being Queen they were able to see the doctor before the clinic opened to the public. Usually Mia hated using her title in such a way but if it meant finding out if she was indeed pregnant and if her baby was safe and healthy then she would have to get over her worry. It didn't take long for their Doctor to come out, he smiled at the couple before leading them down the hall to his room. Inviting them to sit on the two chairs beside his desk he smiled at the couple and asked

"What can I do for you, your highness?", I felt the reassuring squeeze that came from Andrew's hand and smiled at the doctor.

"I believe that I am pregnant" I said and he nodded

"Of course, now I'll have to take some blood and wait for the blood test and we can do a scan as well. First I'll take the bloods and then we'll do a check up to make sure that you are in health and then when the results come back we'll do the scan" he explained and I nodded. As he prepped the needle I felt myself start to feel faint, Andrew must have sensed something was wrong because he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around me, before grabbing both of my hands in his free one and whispering words of reassurance in my ear. I was so focused on what he was whispering in my ear and the promises that he was making that I didn't even notice that the doctor had already drawn the blood and had left the room. I turned in the chair and kissed Andrew, it was getting pretty heated when we heard someone clearing their throat, pulling back I felt my cheeks heating up at being caught in such an intimate moment.

"Sorry your highness, I didn't mean to startle you" he said and I nodded, turning back to face the doctor.

While we waited for the blood test to come back, the doctor checked me over for pretty much everything, when he was certain that I had a perfect bill of health, he began asking me questions.

"When was your last period?" he asked, feeling my cheeks redden again at how stupid I had been a couple of days ago for not even realising that I was so very late.

"Almost four months ago, I remember because I was in the middle of sorting out the final stages of the orphanage with team, I was getting so stressed and the only way I actually would calm down was by being with Andrew, but the first couple of days we couldn't do anything and then when we could it just felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders" I said looking at Andrew, almost forgetting that the doctor was in the room.

"Ok so conception could've been anytime in that time period, if you are indeed pregnant when we look at the scan I will be able to tell how far along you are due to the size and growth of the fetus" he said and I nodded. The doctor kept on asking questions, things like my family history and how the women in my family had coped with pregnancy, when I told him that my mother had had two miscarriages between me and my step-brother he nodded and wrote that down on my notes. I looked toward Andrew at this and grabbed his hands in mine

"I'm sorry your finding out about my crappy family history this way, I bet if you had known that there is a chance we could lose our baby you probably wouldn't have gone through with any of this" I said, feeling tears brim in my eyes, I saw a look of sadness flicker across Andrew's face before he squeezed my hands, kissing the tip of my nose before he replied

"Mia, darling. Nothing not even the potential of losing our baby will stop me from loving you as much as I do, sure it may hurt but you are my wife, my one true love, I could never hate you for something that we can't control, besides we'll keep trying until we get it right, that is if it happens", by now the tears were freely falling down my face and the doctor excused himself so he could go check on the blood test. I turned again to face Andrew, and he smiled

"Mia, I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you. Not only are you my wife, but you are my best friend and soul mate. You make me laugh, and smile. If anything like that were to happen to us well we'll get through it together because that is what married couples do. I don't think you understand just how important you are to me and how much I want to help you through everything and be the supporting person in you life, not only because that is my duty but because I love and care for you" he said and I felt ridiculous for even bringing this up in the first place. I was really hoping that I was indeed pregnant so that I could blame these emotions on mood swings, but I knew that it was also because I was scared, scared of losing the baby but most of all scared of losing Andrew, I'd never had anyone like him in my life before, nobody cared as much as he did.

"I love you Andrew," I said sobbing as I threw my arms around his neck.

"I love you too, my love" he said, rubbing his hand up and down my back as he tried to calm me. It took a couple of minutes for me to calm again but when I did I gave Andrew a quick kiss on the lips before I heard the door open again, wiping the tears from my face as the doctor smiled at us and said

"Congratulations! You are indeed pregnant your highness" he said and I threw my arms around Andrew as I felt the tears begin to stream down my face again. Andrew with his arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace whispered "I love you's" in my ear and I smiled happily.

Once I was able to see straight, after drying my eyes Andrew and I made our way over to the bed were the doctor was waiting for us. He motioned for me to sit on the bed and then asked me to pull my shirt up before warning me that the gel on the wand for the sonogram was very cold. Wincing as I felt the wand make contact with my skin, I reached out for Andrew's hand, squeezing it gently. The doctor looked at the screen, and I turned my gaze to the screen as well, looking for some sign that I had a tiny human growing within me. It took another couple of minutes before the doctor pointed out to us were our baby was on the screen. I gasped when I finally saw proof of our baby for the first time, all the pregnancy tests, wither it be peeing on a stick or having a blood test taken, were nothing compared to seeing the first look at your little baby on the screen for the first time. Looking at the screen and then at Andrew I could tell that he was in the same state of happiness as I was. He looked down at me and kissed me on the forehead, before whispering

"There's our little baby my love. I can't believe we are looking at our little baby" he said squeezing one of my hands, and reaching down resting his hand at the very top of my belly, in an almost protective gesture. I smiled before hearing what the doctor was saying

"I believe that your baby is almost four months, which would mean that contraception of your baby would've been very close to the end of your last period. Which makes your due date around August the 23rd 2005. Looking at Andrew I gasped, in surprise. Both Andrew and the doctor looked at me and I looked at Andrew before explaining

"Drew Your birthday is on the 25 of August, Drew that means our baby will be born around the same time as your birthday", Andrew smiled at me and kissed my forehead

"That is the most perfect gift, Mia darling, thank you" he said and I smiled

"No Drew, thank you" I said and he smiled, leaning his forehead on mine as we waited for the doctor to print of a couple of copies of the scan. I had cleaned myself off by the time he returned to the room with the copies of the scan. When the doctor returned to the room he explained that we wouldn't be able to find out the baby's gender until I got to twenty weeks to be sure. Nodding, Andrew and I made an appointment to see him again in just over four weeks. Thanking the doctor, Andrew and I made our way back out to the front of the doctors clinic where we payed for our appointment and then made our way back out to the limo where our limo was waiting for us. Eager to get back to the palace to share our news with our family and friends before we had to announce it to the public, we got into the limo and cuddled, both Andrew and my own hands resting on my belly, where our little baby was growing.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: HERE YOU ARE. CHAPTER 13! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**

Upon returning to the palace we were met with Charlotte, grams and Joe, all of whom looked eager to know how our appointment with the doctor had gone. It was still quite early and since Andrew and I hadn't eaten before we had left we were escorted to the dining room where the other three were sitting impatiently waiting for us to tell them the news. Finally, after having eaten way too much breakfast we escorted the three to my office where after telling them the news I would have to prepare a speech for our announcement. They all sat in seats that faced my desk, Andrew stood behind me and had his hands on my shoulders rubbing them gently and I tried desperately to stop the moan that was threatening to escape. Looking up toward Andrew to see if I had his approval to tell them, I saw the nod and smiled out toward the three most trusted people in my life apart from my husband and mother.

"Well it has been confirmed, I am definitely pregnant. Our baby is healthy and growing at the appropriate rate. I'm almost four months now and our baby is due around Andrew's birthday" I said and each of the other occupants in the room beamed back at us. Charlotte who hadn't quite know why she was booking our appointment for this morning was overly excited while the other two celebrated as they usually did, with gentle smiles and words of encouragement and congratulations. Andrew nudged me and I looked at him slightly confused before I realised what he was meaning, so reaching into my jacket pocket I handed grams the sonogram, looking at her and seeing the look of amazement on her face before she gushed at how lucky she was to be around to see this extraordinary event.

It was about half an hour that the others left my office, leaving Andrew and me in silence. I was about to start writing the announcement when I heard the familiar jingle from the cat collar. I looked down at Fat Louis and smiled

"Hello Fat Louis, how is my prince?" I asked and he looked up at me with those big green eyes and meowed before I started patting him and could hear the faint purr that came from my trusted companion. Though he was almost 16 years old now he'd been in my life for such a long time and been a constant companion for me that it made me sad to think that I may not have very long left with him. Andrew who had made his way over to the back corner of my office and was reading a novel smiled at me before he put the book down and made his way over to me and kissed my lips. I smiled and moaned into the kiss, knowing that we were alone and wanting so much more but knowing that we had to get this announcement written I pulled back reluctantly and gave Andrew a heated look that promised so very much for a later time, he groaned before planting a kiss to my forehead and reading the three lines that I had written so far.

"Sounds good, Mia my darling but before we announce this to the world don't you think we should tell our parents. They deserve to hear it from us instead of reading about it in the newspaper or hearing about it on the news" I nodded, slapping myself internally for not thinking of this myself, frowning at how stupid I was for not even considering the other important people in my life and Andrew's. Andrew who obviously saw the frown on my face and must have sensed how idiotic I felt grabbed my chin gently and pulled my face up to look him in the eye

"Mia darling, I do not fault you. You are excited about sharing the news with the world, you have much on your plate and it's understandable to forget sometimes. I just figure we should be the ones to tell them" he said and I nodded, feeling a couple of stray tears falling down my face. Andrew who was always my knight in shining armour removed any trace of tears with a simple kiss.

A couple of minutes later I was listening to the dial tone ringing through to Andrew's family estate. Andrew had said that my mother deserved to know first and since they were six hours behind us they would probably appreciate a call from us before his parents, but since it was four am in the morning his parents would probably appreciate the interruption before my mother would, no matter how happy she would be to hear our news and hear from me. When the phone had been answered there was a formal voice speaking down the phone, since we had the phone on speaker Andrew asked the butler to gather his mother and father in the drawing room and then patch us through to the room. It was another ten minutes before they were both in the room, obviously having no idea why they were being asked to meet in the drawing room.

"Hello mother and father," Andrew said, there was a slight pause before we heard Andrew's mother Sylvia reply

"Andrew darling how are you?"

"I am fine mother, what about you and father?" he asked and we heard Andrew's father mumble something before his mother said

"Your father and I are both doing fine darling. What can we do for you?" she asked

"Mia and I have some news that we would like to tell you before you hear about it through any form of media. Mia, would you mind doing the honours?" Andrew asked and I smiled

"I'm pregnant, Andrew and I are expecting a baby," I said and we heard the squeal of delight that came from Sylvia and the cheer that came from Derek.

"Congratulations darlings, that is indeed great news, thank you for telling us before we found out through a newspaper or on the news," Sylvia said and we both smiled.

"You're welcome mother," Andrew said. After being asked a couple of questions about when the baby was due and how far along I was or if we knew what the gender of the baby was, we spent another hour and a half on the phone. When we hung up Andrew and I decided that since there was still another couple of hours before it was acceptable to ring my parents no matter how early my brother would be waking them up, we made our way back over to the desk and continued working on the speech, before calling Charlotte in and asking her to gather news crews and things to the front of the place where we would make the announcement just before the news in Genovia was to air, this gave us about three and a half hours before we made the announcement and gave us time to talk to my parents.

This time when we rang through to my parents, it was just over 8 am in Chicago and both Andrew and I have huddled together on the sofa with the phone on the speaker again. It took four minutes before the dial tone ended and the phone was answered.

"Hello" I heard my mum answer and I smiled, knowing how much I loved hearing my mums voice

"Hi mum," I said and heard the squeal that came from the other end of the phone, before a quick shout out to my step-dad to say that I was on the other end of the phone and a quiet "hello Mia" came through the phone. I smiled before Andrew announced himself as well and there was more shouting through the phone. It took about ten minutes for us to be able to actually get a word in on the conversation as my mother was updating me on how her and my step-dad and brother were doing, what they had been doing, where they'd been and how big my brother was getting. I smiled knowing how much of a chatter box my mother was and knowing that I definitely did not have that trait. It was only Andrew reminded my mother that we were on an international call that she finally let us talk and tell her about why we had called her in the first place. Again I looked to Andrew for permission to tell my mother and when I saw the nod he gave me I smiled and said way too excitedly

"Mum, I'm pregnant". When I heard the squeal and the shout of excitement that came from the other line I knew that she had heard me. I wished however that we could've told my mum in person just so that I could see the exact reaction for myself. We spoke on the phone for another forty-five minutes after the announcement before Charlotte came into the room and told us that we were needed to get ready for the announcement and with a rushed good bye to my mother and promise to talk to her again soon Andrew and me made our way out of my office, the piece of paper with our speech on it in my hand. Charlotte made sure that we were presentable before we were ushered into the hall outside the door of the palace where we would be making the announcement in just a couple of minutes. Sure it was no window like Buckingham Palace but it worked.

Charlotte walked out first and talked to the crowd that had gathered before she walked back to the door and ushered for us to make our way forward. I was surprised at the turnout given it hadn't been more than five hours ago that Charlotte had put the call out that there was to be an announcement made at the palace. Andrew had his right arm around my waist and his left hand was waving out to the crowd as we were walking out to the front of the stairs. I was smiling out at those who were gathered. When we were settled in front of the microphone and Andrew had given me a quick nod of encouragement, I took a deep breath before saying

"I Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldi-Jacoby, Queen of Genovia and my husband Andrew Renaldi-Jacoby, Prince Consort to Genovia would like to take this opportunity to make a special announcement. Over the last couple of days we have found out some pretty special news that is a blessing to not only Andrew and I but to our family and our country as a whole. I have recently found out that I am pregnant, expecting an heir to the throne by the end of the year" I announced and Andrew who had kept his hand behind my back gave my hip a gentle squeeze to say that my speech had gone off without a hitch. That is until the crowd's shock wore off and thousands of questions were being shouted at the two of us. Charlotte and a couple of other people rushed us inside before saying to the crowd that we had nothing further to say and that we would if we felt release a statement at a later date. Grams and Joe were waiting for me and Andrew at the entrance to the dining hall before dinner and smiled proudly at me and Andrew for doing a good job. Dinner that night was discussions about what we would be doing over the coming months to prepare for our baby and what I had planned for the next government meeting within the fortnight and how I was going to prepare for the fact that many of the people in the government would have their doubts and concerns about having a pregnant lady in their midst. I smiled and said to them that there was nothing that would stop me from attending government meetings and since grams would be away for the next government meeting due to Joe and her leaving for their honeymoon in the morning, I had asked Andrew to accompany to the meeting.

That night after dinner Andrew and I decided that the bath was calling for us, it had been a long day full of excitement and I had missed being so intimate with my husband, making good on my promise from that morning Andrew and I made love more than once that night before drifting into a deep sleep encompassed in each other embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: SO I JUST COULDN'T WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER TO BE RELEASED AND NEEDED IT OUT THERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. HOWEVER, I MAY BE TAKING A HIATUS FROM WRITING OVER THE COMING MONTHS AS MY GRANDDAD IS VERY ILL AND IS SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING 2 LOTS OF SURGERY DURING THAT TIME AND I HAVE ALSO BEEN WAY TOO BUSY WITH WORK AND STUDY. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

It had been a couple of weeks since the announcement of our pregnancy, well wishers had flooded the castle with gifts and bunches of flowers, and Joe and Grams had returned from their honeymoon with a new sense of love and understanding of one another. As Andrew made his way into my office after returning from an afternoon with the security team who had had reports of someone trying to break into the castle, I sat up and smiled before sending Charlotte out to take a break. She nodded and said to let her know if there would be anything else we needed, thanking her I waited until she was gone before I got up and made my way over to Andrew, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me, his arms were around my waist just as quickly, before whispering

"Everything go alright with security?" I asked and he nodded before leaning in and placing a kiss on my forehead

"So there isn't anything we need to worry about?" I asked and he shook his head

"There is?" I asked and he nodded somewhat sheepishly

"Look I know that we have our check up with the doctor tomorrow and its kind of the last minute but my mother has asked if we could head out to England, apparently she's still not happy that our honeymoon was to America and that we haven't been there since. She's already discussed it with Charlotte who has managed to clear our schedules for the next week to let us spend sometime with my parents and for you to get to see England" he explained and I nodded slowly taking it all in

"Alright, so when's our flight?" I asked remembering our appointment was early in the morning again.

"We have to be at the airport by noon, flight leaves at 2 pm but they want to make sure that we have all our things checked through security before we leave for our flight," he said and I nodded taking it all in.

"As long as you're by my side Andrew, there isn't anywhere else I would rather be," I said placing a kiss on his lips which caused him to beam with pride and happiness.

"Always my darling," he said and I smiled before returning to the work that was waiting for me at my desk.

The following morning Andrew and I made sure that all our bags were in the back of the limo before we headed toward our doctor's appointment. As we were waiting for my OBGYN Andrew was reading one of the magazines and I was leaning against him as he read about different celebrities from around the world. He had just finished reading an article about Brad Pitt when Dr Craig walked out of his office

"Your Highnesses how are we this morning?" he asked as we made our through to his office

"A little tired but that's nothing compared to what I have to look forward to right?" I asked and Dr Craig smiled solemnly and nodded his head

"I'm afraid so, your highness. Though the first trimester is the most tiring for you mentally and takes a big toll on the body the rest of your pregnancy will bring with it, its own challenges especially nearing your due date" he said and I nodded. Dr Craig did a thorough checkup before we made our way over to the bed where the ultrasound machine was set up, Andrew was to my left-hand side and Dr Craig and the screen were on the right. I held onto Andrew's hand tightly as the cool gel was placed on my stomach and I felt tense up before finally relaxing again as the screen lit up with black and white images. Again I gasped upon seeing my baby and seeing how much it had grown since my last check-up just a couple of weeks ago. I looked up at Andrew and saw him smiling with so much pride plastered on his face that I almost missed the very audible gasp that came from Dr Craig. Turning my attention toward Dr Craig and asking worriedly

"Is everything alright Doctor?" I asked and he looked at me before looking back at the screen and then at me and Andrew again

"It seems, I wasn't thorough enough in my last examination," he said and I looked at him confused before he elaborated

"It seems, your highness that instead of being pregnant with one baby you are carrying twins," he said and my mouth dropped to the floor

"Twins?" I asked and he nodded

"I believe so your highness. We have baby number one sitting over here and looks to be about right in measurements for being 22 weeks, however, baby number two is just a bit on the small side for 22 weeks. I want to keep a close eye on your babies development from now on your highness, I would like for us to have another appointment when you get to 24 weeks pregnant. From now on we are having a check up every two weeks unless I see that anything has changed" he said and I nodded.

Giving us a couple more minutes to take in this news and the bomb shell of us now having twins instead of just one baby, Dr Craig left the room to give us some time. I looked up at Andrew and saw the shock that was on his face. I squeezed his hand gently at first before having to squeeze it again before he actually realised that I was trying to get his attention.

"Are you alright Andrew?" I asked and he looked down at me before he captured my lips with his and was almost lying on top of me when we pulled apart so that we could breathe again his hands holding my face gently, he said

"We're having twins, my goodness. This is the best news ever! TWINS!" I chuckled before placing a tender kiss on his lips

"I take it you're not upset?" I asked and he shook his head

"Why would I be upset? Mia, you have just given me the best news ever, finding out the gender of our babies will make this news even better but please do not doubt that I am anything but happy about this news" he said and I nodded. He kissed my forehead just as the door opened again and Dr Craig walked in and took his seat again next to the bed.

"Alright, are we ready to find out the gender of your babies?" he asked and I looked at Andrew and at the nod that came from him I said

"We would love to know the gender of our babies" Dr Craig smiled before he showed us our first baby

"Baby number one is a little girl," he said and I smiled, tears starting to fall down my face at this news, the squeeze that came from Andrew told me that he was just as happy as I was

"It looks like baby number two is another girl, congratulations your highness, Prince Consort" he said and I began to sob happy tears at this news, I felt the kiss that was placed on my forehead and the tears that were falling on to my face from Andrew, knowing that he was just as happy as I was about this news.

After getting pictures of our twins, Andrew and I booked an appointment for a check up at 24 weeks before we made our out to the limo. Joe was driving and grams who wanted to see us off was sitting in the back seat of the limo waiting for us. So as we climbed in I sat next to my grandmother and Andrew sat on my other side next to the door. He kissed my cheek before grams looked at my face and then toward Andrew and then back at me before she asked

"Is everything alright my dears? Your faces are a little puffy" Andrew and I looked towards each other before Andrew gave me a quick nod and a squeeze of the hand before he sat back looking between the two of us as I said

"Well. We got some unexpected news while we were in the doctor's office today" I said and grams looked at me a perfect eyebrow raised before she looked at me and said

"And what is it Mia dear?" she queried

"Well, I'm pregnant with twins!" I announced and watched as grams mouth dropped and looking quickly at Joe's reflection in the mirror I could see that his mouth had dropped as well

"But how?" grams asked and I smiled

"It seems that doctor Craig had misread my last sonogram, but when he looked today he saw not one but two babies growing. One of them is growing really well and is healthy but doctor Craig is a little bit worried about the second one as it is a little bit smaller than the other" I said trying to leave the gender reveal for a little bit for the news to sink in

"Oh Mia that is superb news, did you find out the genders of my dear great-grandbabies?" she asked and I nodded smiling as Andrew held out the first sonogram

"This baby is a little girl," I said as she took the sonogram to look at, and then she reached for the second

"What gender is this one?" she asked and I beamed

"It's a little girl," I said and she beamed back at me before pulling me and Andrew in for a big

"Oh, my dears that is wonderful news. You must be super happy?" she asked and we both nodded

"We are so happy grams," I said and she kissed my forehead

"You are going to make such a great queen, but more importantly I believe you will be the perfect mother and a great example for the next generation of girls in Genovia," she said and I felt my cheeks blush and the gentle squeeze that came from Andrew before he said

"I agree with Clarice, Mia dear you already have proven just how much you love Genovia, now it's time for them to see a better and more adorable side of Mia. And I honestly can say that I can't wait to see this side of you as well my dear" Andrew said and I felt a couple of tears escape at what he'd just said before I leant over and kissed his cheek.

"I love you," I said and he kissed me passionately before he pulled back and breathed as he rested his forehead against mine

"I love you also my dear".


End file.
